This invention relates to a process for the hydroisomerization of petroleum waxes and to lubricating oils obtained therefrom.
It is known to hydrogenate petroleum waxes using catalysts comprising hydrogenating metals present on refractory oxide supports in order to increase the light- and thermal-stability of such waxes (West German patent application No. 2,644,519).
Although petroleum waxes can be converted into high or even extra high viscosity index lubricating oils, for which a high demand exits, considerable sacrifices have to be made with respect to the conversion rate of the petroleum waxes and unacceptably high reaction temperatures have to be used.
It has now surprisingly been found that these disadvantages can be avoided by treating refractory oxides with certain reactive metal compounds thus giving excellent catalysts for use in a process for the hydroisomerization of petroleum waxes.